


curiosity kills the cat (but satisfaction brings it back) [Esp Trad]

by AliPon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tsuna is a cat
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliPon/pseuds/AliPon
Summary: Atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato en otro universo, Tsuna se retracta de todas aquellas bromas que pudo haberle hecho a Reborn cuando era un bebé. ¿Pero esto? Esto es horrible.





	curiosity kills the cat (but satisfaction brings it back) [Esp Trad]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [curiosity kills the cat (but satisfaction brings it back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118947) by [bonesetblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesetblues/pseuds/bonesetblues). 

> Esta traducción fue autorizada por la autora bonesetblues.
> 
> Hasta ahora sólo se me permite que sea publicada en esta plataforma. En caso de encontrar esta traducción en otro lado, favor de hacérmelo saber, también a la autora y pedirle a dicha persona que se abstenga de publicar. Si esta persona también fue autorizada por la autora, omitir lo solicitado. 
> 
> Todo esto es para retribuir al trabajo de la chica, quien nos comparte tan divertida historia :)

«Esto no puede ser real», pensó Tsuna para sí mismo, mirando el charco. Era la superficie reflectante más cercana a la que podía llegar de forma torpe.

La vida no había sido tan amable con él, pero en ese momento lo sintió más como un eufemismo.

Quizás dice mucho el hecho de que no se sorprende con facilidad cuando despierta en lugares extraños. El callejón no era tanto como lo fue el ataúd, pero no fue hasta que se puso de pie que notó que algo no andaba bien. En realidad, era muy malo, porque cuando miró hacia abajo, sus manos habían sido reemplazadas por patas.

Sus quejas resultaron en un maullido que le hizo estremecerse por el volumen.

«Quien sea el culpable de esto, me va a escuchar.»

El posible responsable de esto pudo haber sido Byakuran. Tal vez Kawahira… o Soichi, si es que usó la máquina perfecta para ello. Incluso la bazuca de Lambo… Tampoco pudo descartar a Reborn. Oh, diablos, ¿por qué puso a todos en su lista?

Miró nuevamente su reflejo y notó cómo sus orejas se echaban hacia atrás ante su inquietud. 

En definitiva, se trataba de un gato y no un humano. Le fue algo decepcionante no parecerse a Natsu. En su lugar, era desaliñado, bajo en peso, pelaje marrón largo y desordenado. Descubrió que podía enredar su cola alrededor de sus patas si se sentaba, lo cual era genial, supuso. Con incomodidad, se percató de diversas cicatrices, la más llamativa de todas fue aquella con forma de X en su espalda. Dicha cicatriz era horrible de ver en un humano, y mucho más en un animal.

«Tal vez debería de concentrarme en el lugar donde estoy y encontrar una forma de regresar a casa.»

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. «Torpe» lo llamaban normalmente, pero en ese momento que estaba descubriendo la manera de caminar en cuatro patas, parecía borracho porque se tropezaba con frecuencia. Además, era un gato. No creyó escapar del control de animales si es que lo divisaban.

Pasó unos momentos practicando antes de impacientarse y asomar su cabeza por el callejón. Había gente caminando, apurada. Supuso que era la hora del almuerzo. Su estómago rugió ante la idea de comer, pero se distrajo por algo que vio.

«¿Esas son alas?». Resultando que, efectivamente, lo eran. Después una persona de color morado pasó delante de él, y Tsuna pensó que había algo más que despertar como un gato.

x____X_____x

Luego de haber controlado su pánico y caminar entre la multitud para averiguar dónde se encontraba, vio un televisor detrás de una ventana. Logró leer algo como «Quirks», «héroes» y «villanos», así que se sintió menos perdido. 

También supo qué día y hora era.

(No quería pensar en eso; no después de lo ocurrido en su viaje al futuro.)

Sin nada más qué hacer y nadie a quién recurrir, Tsuna terminó deambulando. Intentó rogar por comida una vez, lo cual bastó para que no volviese a hacerlo puesto que no quería ser alejado con una escoba de nuevo.

Sin poderlo evitar, terminó extrañando a sus amigos y a su madre. Esperaba que ella no estuviera preocupada por él, siendo Reborn quien normalmente lo encubría cuando desaparecía. La excusa habitual era la de una pijamada en casa de un amigo. Con suerte, ella estaría muy ocupada con Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin como para detenerse a pensar dónde estaba él.

Tsuna negó con su cabeza, esquivando pies que amenazaban con pisarlo. Pacientemente espera en un cruce peatonal, recibiendo miradas curiosas, pero nadie se animó a tocarlo o levantarlo, lo cual agradeció. No tenía idea de adónde iba, sus patas estaban por dolerle, pero eso no le impidió seguir andando.

Y no se iba a detener de no ser por unas explosiones que le hicieron recordar a Hayato. Era tonto hacerse ilusiones, mas eso no cesó sus pasos dirigiéndose al ruido. Los sonidos lo llevaron a un parque, donde un grupo de niños rodeaban a otros dos en medio de lo que parecía una pelea muy unilateral.

La decepción lo llenó, siendo reemplazada con rapidez por preocupación cuando vio cómo un niño de cabello verde fue arrojado al suelo y pateado por un rubio que era el que producía explosiones. Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia el grupo y saltar.

En otro momento, quizás se habría reído de la imagen que debió dar: pegado a los pantalones del chico, haciéndole agujeros en sus vaqueros. Cuando escuchó los gritos del rubio sintió cierta emoción y se preguntó cuándo se volvió tan vengativo. Tal vez Reborn lo contagió de su personalidad. Como sea. Nunca le agradaron los agresores.

Tsuna es alejado de la pierna del muchacho y también pateado, y no pensó en el dolor que esto le causó. En cambio, corrió a los arbustos, siendo perseguido. Recorrió el parque y cuando perdió a los agresores regresó al chico que había sido su blanco.

Lucía aturdido, quieto en su lugar. Tsuna simpatizó con él.

Incapaz de contenerse por segunda vez, Tsuna se aproximó al chico que yacía en el pasto y se sentó frente a él. Olvidando que no podía hablar, su saludo salió como un chirrido. Lo avergonzó hacerlo, mas logró sacar de su estupor al otro.

De manera alarmante, los ojos verdes del chico se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando fue abrazado, Tsuna ignoró el instinto de retorcerse y huir. Se quedó quieto y ofreciendo un consuelo silencioso (hasta que, extrañamente, comenzó a ronronear). Tsuna no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí y no supo que estaba tan cansado hasta que cayó dormido. Apenas registró la sensación de ser llevado hasta que se perdió en sus sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado este cap xD  
Lo cierto es que son algo cortos los capítulos, pero la historia es buena (o al menos eso considero yo).  
Espero pronto traer el siguiente capítulo ^^  
Cuídense~  
AliPon fuera~*~*


End file.
